Tardes de Otoño
by Akane Tendo-3312
Summary: -Oneshot-


¡Hola! este oneshot ya lo había subido a mi cuenta anterior, y fue el único que pude rescatar :'( así que aquí esta de nuevo, espero lo disfruten.

* * *

 **Autor:** _Akane Tendo-3312_

 **Declaimer:** _Los personajes no me pertenecen ( Masashi Kishimoto) pero la historia es completamente mía._

* * *

 **Tardes de Otoño.**

Hoy es un día realmente hermoso, a solo unas horas del tan esperado atardecer, el cielo completamente despejado ya muestra toques dorados y anaranjados, estoy en compañía de la persona que más amo en esta vida, tomados de las manos, caminando a nuestro propio ritmo, disfrutando de nuestra mutua compañía, con la suave brisa acariciando nuestras mejillas, observando las hojas secas de variados colores desprendiéndose de los arboles balanceándose en el aire hasta toparse con el suelo de tierra, nuestra estación del año preferida, se ha convertido en la más nostálgica…otoño.

'' _ **¿Recuerdas aquella tarde?... ¿cuándo nos conocimos?...el día que finalmente aprendimos el significado de…la calidez.''**_

* * *

Éramos solo unos niños, yo era pequeña y débil, así que los demás acostumbraban a molestarme, un día estos intentaron golpearme…y apareciste tú…como un verdadero héroe te interpusiste recibiendo el ataque que iba dirigido a mí, y como consecuencia te propinaron la paliza de tu vida, una vez retirados no dudé en auxiliarte, cualquier persona hubiese dicho que tu aspecto en ese momento era lamentable, pero para mí eras lo más deslumbrante que había visto en la vida, tus magulladuras eran la prueba de tu sacrificio por mí, algo que nadie ni en un millón de años habría hecho por mí.

A pesar de que te rehusaste reiteradas veces te logré convencer de llevarte a mi casa para darle mejor tratamientos a tus heridas, te sorprendiste al notar que no era precisamente pobre, muy por el contrario, provenía de una familia bastante acomodada, sé que notaste que mi casa no tenía la típica esencia hogareña y familiar, ya que siempre estaba vacía, pero por alguna razón no preguntaste o comentaste nada, me sentí muy aliviada, por lo poco que compartimos pude ver lo alegre que eras, me contaste que vivías en un orfanatorio desde que tenías memoria y que las personas de allí no eran muy amistosas contigo pero no sabías por qué, me impresionó que contaras todo con una sonrisa, pero lo que era realmente increíble es que era una sonrisa pura y sincera, jamás vi esa clase de expresión en las personas que me rodeaban. Te agradecí por haberme defendido y de la nada…te abracé, fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que temblabas, quizás en tu interior sufrías al contarme aquello, me correspondiste el abrazo ejerciendo el doble de fuerza, me conmoví al grado de derramar lágrimas y no me moleste en ocultarlas, supe que tampoco lo hiciste al sentir como mi hombro se humedecía.

Dos niños desprotegidos, sin amor, brindándose el afecto que tanto necesitaban, sus corazones llenos de soledad y sufrimiento, de apoco se van llenando de una calidez acogedora y agradable. Te convertiste en mi inspiración y mi modelo a seguir, con tu sola actitud me enseñaste a afrontar los problemas con fuerza y valentía, siempre ver el lado bueno de las cosas y luchar. Ese día nos hicimos buenos amigos… _ **en aquella tarde de otoño.**_

* * *

Pasaron diez años y no te volví a ver , habían veces en las que pensaba que todo eso fue un sueño, pero cuando miro el collar que dejaste olvidado en mi casa ese día y que ahora porto orgullosa y protectoramente en mi cuello, me convenzo que todo fue real…un hermoso recuerdo que cambio mi vida. Ya no vivía en casa de mi padre, el trato con mi familia no había cambiado, pero me sentía mucho más fuerte y segura que antes, los contantes recordatorios que me hacía mi madrastra de ser hija ilegítima y mi padre ignorándome fríamente, todo eso, ya no causaba tanto dolor, tan solo con recordar esa cálida sonrisa, sentía como si mi carga fuese más ligera.

Después de haber trabajado decidí tomar otra ruta de camino a casa, una más larga, para aprovechar de dar un paseo, ya que una de las cosas que todavía no podía sobrellevar muy bien, era regresar a una casa vacía. Lo que apreciaba mi vista era un paisaje realmente precioso, digna de la más hermosa pintura, se podía escuchar el crujir de las hojas con cada paso que daba, todo tan colorido y relajante…pero la persona que caminaba en dirección contraria a la mía, mirándome con sus ojos de un intenso tono azulado y expresión curiosa, hizo que todo ese perfecto paisaje pasara a segundo plano en un instante… _ **¿cómo olvidar ese rostro que permanecía fresco en mi memoria?...**_ y cuando te detuviste para brindarme esa brillante y única sonrisa, pude sentir como mi alma salía de mi cuerpo… _ **eras tú**_ …no cabía en felicidad al saber que me reconociste, siendo que cambié mucho desde que era una niña, tú también tuviste un considerable cambio, estabas mucho más alto y guapo, después de todo, ya teníamos 19 años.

Me contabas muy alegre que te habías independizado y vivías solo no muy lejos de ahí, tenías un trabajo estable como oficinista y ganabas lo suficiente como para mantenerte solo sin ningún problema. Cuando te dije que estudiaba pediatría en la universidad gracias a una beca y que trabajaba media jornada en una cafetería de mesera para sustentarme sola, te sorprendiste mucho, después de todo, provenía de una familia adinerada, así que te expliqué detalladamente mi situación, me felicitabas y me decías sin parar que era una chica admirable, haciéndome enrojecer furiosamente hasta el cuello.

Estuvimos toda la tarde caminando y caminando, hablábamos de todo lo que se nos venía a la mente, reíamos, juntos la pasábamos realmente bien, nos sentamos a descansar en un banco del parque y nos quedamos en silencio, no era un silencio incomodo, era uno muy tranquilizador. Observábamos el paisaje con una ligera sonrisa en nuestros rostros…y me tomaste de la mano…no reaccione inmediatamente, pensando que pudo ser un error, traté de apartar mi mano pero la sujetaste con más fuerza aún, me sonroje de tal manera que pude ser confundida con un tomate maduro, alcé mi mirada hacia ti para preguntarte que hacías, pero al verte me detuve…las mejillas sonrojadas, mirando al frente con expresión tranquila, tus ojos brillaban de forma especial, y una sonrisa surcaba tu rostro, te veías realmente adorable… me confesaste que cada vez que salías a la calle tenías la leve esperanza de encontrarme, que había entrado en tu vida de una forma tan especial, que nunca pudiste alejar mi recuerdo de ti, y cuando me volviste a ver, los sentimientos de aquella época te golpearon como un torbellino alegrándote y llenándote de ese ya tan cálido y familiar sentimiento… me confesaste que al ver tu collar en mi cuello te dio el valor suficiente para dar un paso, que querías estar conmigo de nuevo, solo que esta vez no como un amigo… yo estaba al borde del desmayo, hace años que ya había dejado de engañarme, eras la persona más importante en mi vida, siempre trataba de resignarme, pero en lo más profundo de mi, tenía la esperanza de volver a encontrarte, jamás pensé que mi más anhelado deseo se haría realidad, tanto así que me pellizcaba varias veces para saber si estaba muerta o no, todo era como una perfecta escena de cuento de hadas. Ese día correspondimos dichosamente nuestros sentimientos… _**en aquella tarde de otoño.**_

* * *

Cinco años habían transcurrido, gozábamos de un hermoso noviazgo, tú eras dueño de tu propio negocio que manejabas increíblemente, te habías convertido en todo un hombre, yo ejercía mi profesión en el hospital de la ciudad, vivíamos juntos hace tres años, éramos realmente felices en nuestra pequeña y acogedora casa, amándonos, discutiendo, riéndonos, cuando entrabamos en un problema siempre lográbamos superarlo trabajando juntos. Era ya rutina que me fueras a dejar y buscar al trabajo, pero un día de regreso a casa te desviaste del camino tomando una ruta diferente, en el trayecto mantenías un semblante serio y con la vista fija al frente, apretabas tan fuerte el manubrio que los nudillos estaban blancos, desprendías un aura aterradora, impidiendo que te hiciera cualquier cuestionamiento, estaba comenzando a tener un mal presentimiento.

Cuando llegamos te bajaste rápidamente del auto y me abriste la puerta, me agarraste de la mano sin nada de delicadeza y me arrastraste hasta un parque cercano caminando con dificultad por el gran tumulto de hojas secas esparcidas en el suelo, me di cuenta de que era el mismo parque en el que nos hicimos novios, admito que estaba realmente asustada, me dabas la espalda negándote a darme la cara, tu mano temblaba…¿acaso querías romper conmigo?...me estaba sumergiendo en una gran angustia, de pronto volteaste bruscamente, sudabas como si te encontraras en el más infernal desierto, tu rostro estaba de un rojo incandescente, mirando fijamente el suelo como si fuese la cosa más fascinante de este mundo…te llame por tu nombre y dificultosamente comenzaste a levantar la mirada, de tus labios solo salían monosílabos inaudibles, estabas increíblemente nervioso , inhalaste y exhalaste profundamente en un intento de auto calmarte, te inclinaste en una rodilla, sacaste una cajita de porcelana de tu bolsillo, y finalmente hablaste con claridad, reemplazando en mi cualquier rastro de angustia en una felicidad infinita, mis pies tomaron vida propia y en respuesta me arroje a tus brazos dándote un dulce beso. Ese día me propusiste matrimonio de la manera más torpe, mágica y especial que podrían haber hecho, convirtiéndome en la mujer más feliz del mundo entero… _ **en aquella tarde de otoño.**_

* * *

Nos entreteníamos pasando tiempo juntos arreglando la habitación del bebé, llevábamos tres años felizmente casados y con un hijo de 7 meses en camino, jamás olvidare el día en el que te di la noticia, me encontraba tan asustada, ser madre era un mundo completamente desconocido para mí, tan aterrador, tampoco sabía cómo te lo ibas a tomar. Cuando llegaste del trabajo, notaste inmediatamente que algo no andaba bien conmigo, creo que ya sospechabas algo, por mis continuos mareos y nauseas, estaba armándome de valor para decirte de una vez por todas que estaba embarazada de tres meses, cuando sentí unas horribles ganas de vomitar, fui corriendo al baño dejándote en la sala preocupado, estaba descansando en el lavado cuando sentí tus fuertes brazos sujetarme desde atrás, te miré sorprendida por el reflejo del espejo, apoyabas tu cabeza en el hueco de mi hombro… _ **ya lo sabías**_ …tomé tu mano y la dirigí a mí ya abultada barriga y en un débil susurro te dije que seríamos padres, me abrazaste con más fuerza… _ **comenzaste a llorar**_ …me volteaste, tomaste mi rostro entre tus grandes manos y me miraste fijamente, te veías tan feliz, no parabas de mencionar que seríamos los mejores padres del mundo, me agradecías tantas veces que perdí la cuenta , inevitablemente comencé a llorar, tenía al mejor hombre de la tierra viviendo y amándome justo a mi lado.

Cuando tenía cumplido los 8 meses de embarazo no me dejabas salir de la cama, le pediste a tu mejor amigo que se encargara de tus negocios hasta que naciera el bebé, cumplías todos mis caprichos y antojos, me sentía realmente consentida, nos brindábamos amor cada vez que se nos hacía posible.

A pesar de tus considerables atenciones, comenzaba a sentir muchas molestias en mi vientre, supuse que eran los síntomas normales de alguien que está a solo un mes de dar a luz, así que no le tome la debida atención, no quería preocuparte de gusto comentándotelo. Un día el dolor se incremento haciéndolo imposible de disimular, estaba en aprietos, justamente ese día tuviste que atender asuntos del trabajo en la ciudad vecina, tenía que ser algo de suma importancia como para obligarte a salir de mi lado, y aun así me diste la oportunidad de decidir si te quedabas o no, te dije que te fueras y tuvieras cuidado, me tomaste firmemente la mano dándome un dulce y largo beso en los labios, me susurraste al oído que me amabas, prometiste que regresarías a casa ese mismo día y te marchaste, te observe alejarte, sentí algo muy extraño, no quería preocuparte de más diciéndote que mis malestares estaban empeorando ya que conociéndolos en cualquier momento pararían… _ **pero no se detuvieron**_ … con mucho trabajo me logré colocar de pie, di unos cuantos pasos para alcanzar el teléfono, pero no llegue a él, mi vista se nublo y mi piernas se debilitaron haciéndome caer al suelo al borde de perder la conciencia, por suerte nuestra vecina, una adorable mujer de 60 años que venía de vez en cuando a traerme unas comidas caceras buenas para el embarazo, abrió la puerta, dejando caer la olla al suelo, salpicando el contenido por todas partes, corrió en mi ayuda y me llevo al hospital…mi embarazo se había adelantado.

Estuve siete horas en labor de parto, ya me encontraba descansando en la camilla completamente exhausta, nuestro hijo afortunadamente había nacido sin problemas, aun no lo veía ya que tuve algunas complicaciones así que mientras me recuperaba lo llevaron a preparar, las enfermeras me dijeron que se pusieron en contacto contigo y que venías de inmediato al hospital, no hallaba la hora de verte, que conocieras a nuestro hijo y disfrutáramos del momento juntos, miraba impaciente la puerta del cuarto, esperando que aparecieras tu o mi hijo, y como si lo hubiera adivinado la puerta se abrió… _ **pero ninguno de los dos apareció**_ …un oficial de policía caminaba con pesar hacia mí, su mirada delataba lastima… **''** _ **el extraño sentimiento de antes se hizo más pesado''**_ _…_ comenzó diciendo que sabía que este no era el mejor momento para darme esta noticia… _ **tan pesado como el plomo''**_ _…_ finalmente dijo la peor noticia que podría recibir un ser humano, la que nadie quiere saber y escuchar… _ **''su marido tuvo un accidente automovilístico en la carretera, un camión que venía en sentido contrario a exceso de velocidad le chocó de frente, lamentablemente falleció en el acto, no queríamos darle la terrible noticia en estas circunstancias, pero según los datos del difunto no tiene parientes aparte de usted y necesitamos que alguien vaya a reconocer el cuerpo…realmente lo siento, en cuanto se encuentre en mejores condiciones nos pondremos en contacto con usted… mis condolencias.''**_

No podía procesar nada…las lágrimas bañaban mis mejillas, sentía un nudo en la garganta que me impedía emitir sonido alguno, me recosté en la camilla y mire por la ventana, mi mirada se perdía en ese profundo paisaje, torturándome… _como una maldición_ … _ **otoño**_.

La puerta se abrió y voltee rápidamente, como si te fuera a ver en cualquier momento, mostrándome esa deslumbrante sonrisa y tu escandalosa voz llenando el lugar de alegría y armonía…'' _ **pero no eras tú**_ … _ **¡claro que no eras tú!, ¡ESTABAS MUERTO MALDITA SEA! ¡¿por qué me dejaste sola?! , ¿ no me prometiste que regresarías a mí? ¿Qué no me amabas tanto? …cuando lo único que quiero es tenerte entre mis brazos''**_. De la puerta se asomó una enfermera con un bulto entre sus brazos cediéndomelo enseguida, se veía triste, seguro ya estaba enterada de la situación…me dio el pésame y se marchó, en cuanto tuve ese pequeño y frágil cuerpo en mis brazos, supe que la vida me había concebido mi último y más anhelado deseo… _ **tenerte una vez más entre mis brazos…**_ mi hijo…nuestro hijo…se parecía tanto a ti…tus mismos ojos, tú mismo color de cabello, también poseía algo de mi…como el color de piel…me sujetaba un dedo con su diminuta manita con toda su fuerza y me miraba intensamente a los ojos mientras sonreía divertido… _ **de verdad, se parecía mucho a ti**_ …lloré desmesuradamente con mi hijo en brazos, dándome el consuelo necesario en ese cálido y pequeño cuerpo para seguir adelante con una sonrisa pura y sincera…al igual a como era la tuya.

* * *

'' _ **Hoy es un día realmente hermoso, a solo unas horas del tan esperado atardecer, el cielo completamente despejado ya muestra toques dorados y anaranjados, estoy en compañía de la persona que más amo en esta vida, tomados de las manos, caminando a nuestro propio ritmo, disfrutando de nuestra mutua compañía, con la suave brisa acariciando nuestras mejillas, observando las hojas secas de variados colores desprendiéndose de los arboles balanceándose en el aire hasta toparse con el suelo de tierra, nuestra estación del año preferida, se ha convertido en la más nostálgica…otoño.''**_

Aquel día te prometí que serías el único en mi vida…disculpa, pero rompí mi promesa…voy de la mano de la persona que más amo en esta vida, caminando por un sendero de piedras con coloridas hojas esparcidas por todo el suelo… no puedo odiar el otoño ,aun por el hecho de haberte perdido en esta estación del año… no puedo odiarla…al contrario…es mi preferida …porque fue esta época del año que me trajo todo lo bueno y valioso que poseo **…** _ **nos conocimos en otoño…nos reencontramos en otoño…me propusiste matrimonio en otoño…nació nuestro hijo en otoño…a pesar de todo es imposible para mi odiarla…**_ tu muerte ha sido un terrible suceso en mi vida, pero a pesar de tu ausencia todavía podía sentir tu apoyo. Aquel día no me dejaste sola, me regalaste un maravilloso motivo para seguir luchando, iba a ser muy difícil salir de aquello, puede que nunca supere tu perdida, juré no involucrarme con ningún otro hombre, no como penitencia, sino porque realmente no podría entregarme a ningún otro que no fueras tu…te lo mencione aquella tarde en el parque, que serías el único en mi vida…siempre fuiste y serás el amor de mi vida.

Hoy voy de la mano de la persona que más amo en esta vida, su pequeño y travieso cuerpo salta alegremente esparciendo aún más las hojas del suelo haciéndolas volar por los aires. Como todos los años, en esta estación del año, venimos a visitar al marido y padre más maravilloso que ha pisado esta tierra… _ **a ti, amado mío**_ _…_ nos acercamos a tu tumba, está en perfectas condiciones, dejamos nuestras flores encima, adornándola preciosamente… _ **''Papá, te quiero decir que te amo mucho y que quisiera verte pronto, mamá siempre me habla de lo bueno que eras y lo mucho que nos amabas…también quería hacerte recuerdo de que hoy cumplo 6 años…¿sabes?, mamá me contó que a ustedes les gustaba mucho el otoño y quería decirte que también me gusta mucho…el otro año volveremos a visitarte…te queremos mucho papá''.**_

Así es cariño…te amamos…y sin falta vendremos el otro año a verte también, te extraño como no te imaginas, y no encuentro la hora de volverte a abrazar como antes…te amo y hasta pronto.

'' _**Lo único que tengo de la prueba de tu existencia, es a nuestro hijo y mis recuerdos…oye…cuando nos volvamos a ver, ¿no crees que sería realmente mágico y maravilloso que sea justo como cuando nos conocimos? …como aquella tarde de otoño''.**_

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

Lo sé, soy una maldita :'v

Pero tenía muchas ganas de hacer una historia así, espero les haya gustado :'3

¿Me merezco algún review? :(

Los amo~


End file.
